


Mother for a Day

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Emma POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Emma ends up caring for the New X-men after they are turned into toddlers.She’s a pretty good mom.





	Mother for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little one shot I might not post anything for a couple days due to health issues(Not life threatening).

“Scott what happened to my students?” I Questioned wearily,I got called to the med bay and I didn’t expect to see my students as toddlers.

”Illiyana was practicing magic.“ He Said, I pinched the bridge of my nose _‘That girl will be the death of me.’_ I thought.

”Your pretty Miss.” I heard a little voice say,I looked down and saw a little redhead girl with silver skin and hair in two cute little pony tails.

I kneeled down to her eye level “Thank you I’m Emma Frost what’s your name sweetie.” I Asked softly already recognizing her.

”Cessily and this is Julian.” She Said hugging the boy next to her.”And this is my friends.” She Said pointing at the other children.

”Why do they have their powers Scott?” I asked him taking the two children in arms and placing them on a cot. 

“I Don’t know Emma,Where’s Megan?” Scott asked we then heard giggling from above,The pink haired girl above us laughing.

“I get the hellions and Laura you get the new mutant plus Megan.” I Said handing him a butterfly net.

—————

“Santo come on out you can watch TV.” I Said,A small little body of rock came out from inside the closet.”Can I?” He asked I nodded turned my body into Dimond and lifting the boy up.

”I wanna watch tiny toons.” He said to me “Of course you can santo just play nice with the others” I said to him “Ok Missy.”

————

“Sooraya are you okay.” I asked She shook her head no “Why not?” I asked “I can’t find my friend.” She Said to me fixing her hijab.

”I’ll find your friend Sooraya can you please go with the others.” I Said to her as Nori sped over with little Josh “I’m Noriko wanna watch TV with me?” She asked Sooraya.

”I’m Sooraya.” She Said shyly to the older child,Nori stared at her for a full minute then said to Josh “She must be protected at all cost.” Then held Sooraya’s hand and walked away.

————

“Laura are you there,Laura!” I called out to the missing child,I heard soft whimpering and looked under a cot and saw a scared emerald eyed toddler looking straight at me.

”Hello?” I Said to her she looked at me weirdly “Who’s Laura?” She asked,I was shocked to say the least I asked what’s her name “X-23.” Was all she said to me,”No your name is Laura,Laura Kinney.” I Said to her.

”I can have a name?” She asked I nodded, “Sooraya I have a name!”she called out running to the other girl.

————

I watched as Josh and Julian argued and Megan and Cessily trying to braid Laura’s hair while Sooraya was trying to style Nori.

“I hate skirts.” Nori grumbled,Sooraya pouted “Please Nori,Pretty please?” Sooraya asked.To Scott’s and I shock Nori took the clothes and went to change.

”I’m going to add her to the list of girls who will probably take over the world without a drop of blood being spilled.” Scott Said after seeing Nori actually obeying someone.

”This is funny.” I heard Laura squeal looking at the TV,”Wanna watch Power Rangers Samurai?” Santo asked Laura just nodded.

”I’m gonna call doctor strange.” Scott Said reaching his phone,I grabbed it from his hand then glared at him and said “Tomorrow Scott.” In a cold voice. _’I’m gonna spend more time with my children.’_ I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos.


End file.
